The Bloody Sands
by Lilese
Summary: Female Gaara's journey through the Naruto world. From her childhood to her Kazekage days. My first FanFiction. Rated M for Gore and dark themes. *fixed
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello. This will be my first fanfiction I've ever written, but I don't mind how critical anyone is. I hope you enjoy the story, but as a warning there will be gore and this story will be dark. Enjoy.

The Bloody Sands

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The sandstorm raged outside, it's deafening winds carrying sand, covering and recovering the surface. Blanketing the surface with layer upon layer of sand, the storm swiftly buried all unfortunate objects and even the rare poor souls in the wrong place at the wrong time. Many of the inhabitants of the nearby village stayed inside on this day. The winds of the unbegotten storm raking it's cruel fingers through the streets, ensuring the villagers to not forget this day. Normally, in the village hidden in sand, the sand storms never reach the inside of the walls. The towering structures made of rock and stone surrounding it, prevent such storms. Today was different though. Nobody truly understood the terrifying storm as nothing more than that of nature's wrath bearing down for the first time for the longest of few decades.

Though if one were to know of the events within the dome of the kazekage, one could very easily shed the blame upon the strange ritual happening inside. At first glance it would seem absolutely normal. A woman going through the labor pains of a contraction, and her 'must be' husband stand resolutely nearby. All was not normal in this room. For in this room the sealing of a demon is being dealt to the child within the mother. The mother cries out in the pain of said ritual. The soon to be father watches, silently ready for the finishing move to be played. Words escape the man's lips.

"How much longer are we to wait?"

He was not in the mood for this agonizingly slow ritual, when he was promised a swift and painless one. The screams of the woman were giving him a headache.

"It shouldn't be much longer Kazekage-sama."

The self proclaimed seal specialist of the sand seemed more than confident in his chances to please the Kazekage.

"That would be the third time you have uttered this answer. If you say that once more before my baby boy is birthed than you will meet the cemetery sooner than the woman." The malice in his voice was almost as potent as the fear the soon to be mother felt at that statement.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." It wasn't long before the seal was complete as per the 'specialist's' word.

"It is complete, Kazekage-sama" The specialist leaves the room, leaving the man and the pained woman alone. "It is time for you to awaken my son. You shall rip your way into the world and become my personal weapon. Together we will regain the respect we deserve from the shinobi world."

As if by command, the woman's stomach began to ripple and bulge as if struck in multiple areas. The screaming persists once more. The ripples and bulges begin to grow and quicken to a horrifying level, as the Kazekage prepares himself for the coming gore. What he saw of course was unexpected. A fist of sand the size of an adult's bashes through, a fountain of gore preceding it. The leader of the village backed away quickly, as more arms broke free of the poor womb. They grasped the sides of their prison and ripped it wide open as the sand carried a baby from it's mother's corpse. The gore soaked child was brought to the new father, who wiped away the blood and various other fluids to check the gender.

"A... A-A girl?! You BITCH! How dare you give me another girl? You're lucky you're already dead or I would see your execution not so quick as this one."

The man's cold reaction seemed to rile up the sand around the child. It blew and rushed as if in anger. The infuriated grains lunged at the Kazekage, forcing him to retreat a few steps in surprise. He dropped his newly minted daughter at the new development. The girl was quickly saved by writhing sands, which now caressed her and formed a grainy blanket around her.

"Ah! I see. You would murder your mother and attack your father just to enter the world. I shall name you Gaara then. A fitting name for a monster who would attack even her parents."

The child slept, oblivious to the horrid world around her, Ignorant of the many troubles and trials to come. Rest well "Gaara" for from this day forth your life will be less than restful.

* * *

_ Chapter 1 _

* * *

Narrator's POV

A young red haired girl walked sedately through the dusty streets. The hot dessert sun beat down on her pale skin, as the wind wafted the sand around her small body. As she passed a clothing store, she wiped her fingers across the fire-forged sandstone that seemed to make up the entirety of the village hidden in the sand's building supplies. The dark rings that surrounded her eyes spoke of an obvious lack of sleep. The eyes themselves were half-lidded and showed the color of teal. Her hair reached just past her shoulders. She wore a brown t-shirt with mesh underneath, and a pair of black shorts. Sand underneath her bare feet followed every movement and step, and seemed to writhe in an agony that didn't show on the face of it's seemingly nonchalant master.

As the girl walked, she spoke quietly to herself in a one-sided conversation. The villagers never came close enough to hear any of it. They seemed to prefer the wide arc they currently adopted as a way of bypassing the young sleep deprived girl. Whispering as the rumors and truths about the girl spread swiftly throughout the village. It was clear the whole village feared her, though there was another emotion there. A malice quite strong towards the little pale girl, but none were brave enough to act on it. These people thought the girl was a horrible monster. The truth about her resided within her mind and her mind alone.

_ Gaara's POV_

I walked through the streets like everyday. The villager's fear was quite obvious despite how they may try to hide it. It hurt to see that reaction caused by me. This made me fear myself more than anything else.

I wandered through the village with no real goal in mind other than to clear my mind. Sitting and watching the other kids play after I came upon the park grounds, my legs swung back and forth. The hanging plank of wood I sat on was high enough off the ground that my feet dangled as I observed the other children my age play and have fun. I watched as on another of the seats like mine, a child was pushed by his parents. He swung back and forth, gaining speed and height. He looked to be having a lot of fun. Looking back down at my own seat, I couldn't move because nobody would push me. My feet didn't reach the ground either. So, it was decided to use my sand. It was my only friend after all. My sand comforted and soothed me when I felt alone. It was only natural it would push me on the swing. I willed my sand to become the shape of a person. This person changed to be an older male version of myself, as I've always wanted a big brother that loved me and knew who I really was. He smirked at me before pushing my back gently. The motion propelled me forward before I retreated backward. Another push and I went higher. At this point a strange feeling began to spread through my heart. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. I reveled in this new sensation, as my lips curved upwards in an action so new to me. Closing my eyes, I let the sandy wind flow through my hair and ruffle my clothes. My "brother" pushed consistently not once letting me down. I never wanted this moment to end, but like all other good things it to shall end.

A strange sensation shook my body, and I heard my sand brother return to the ground. I felt strangely tired, and couldn't hold myself up very well, as the ride came to a slow stop. Stumbling unsteadily off the plank of wood, I made my way through the park trying to stay awake. I couldn't sleep. No matter what. If I sleep bad things happen. I stumbled through the streets making my way back home to uncle Yashamaru in hopes that he could somehow keep me awake. As soon as I made it to the door, I knocked weakly. My body severely wanted sleep. It needed it, but I deny it for fear of my dreams. Left then right, I sway as I stand on the porch. The hot sun beating down on my already overheated body. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so tired when I'm normally so alert? When Uncle answered the door, I thought I saw a tinge of concern in his eyes. I might have just been me seeing things.

Everything went black after that. At least, I wish it did. I opened my eyes. What I saw was a yellow eye surrounded by black. It bore into me, and the intensity of it made my heart rate speed up. A deep resounding chuckle was heard from all directions. I tried to move, to run away, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Trapped with my own sand, and the more I struggled the more it shifted. The grains tore and ripped away my skin. I stopped to scream out and I fell limp, becoming submissive to my misfortunate fate. A large claw made of sand reached out to me, and lifted my chin roughly. I was forced to look into it's eyes again. A loud, high pitched screech of agony was heard as the sand pierced my stomach. I cringed at the noise. It was a terrible noise. I felt the sand slowly fill my stomach. It began it's long trek through my intestines as it ground the inside of me. That terrible screech happened once more as I opened my mouth. The screech was demonic, and like nothing I've ever heard. I cringed meekly once more at the sound of it.

After what felt like hours and many more screeches, the sand began leaving my body through my mouth and any other exit other than the entrance that was the newly formed hole in my stomach. It felt like my body was being violated backwards. I wanted to cry but my tear ducts were releasing sand and blood. Once it was all over, I was once more forced to look into the eyes of the beast. I stared into it as messages flowed through my mind. Most gruesome images of me killing my brother and sister, even my father. After the barrage of images ended, I heard reverberated footsteps coming in my direction. What I saw was horrific. It was my mother's ruined carcass, torn in half by her own child. She reached me and cupped my face in her hands.

** "Gaara... Because of all you have put me through, you are to serve my will for the rest of your time in this world." **

My mothers bloodied lips pressed against my ruined face. She was so cold.

**"I trust you will not fail me child. If you do, there will be consequences." **

I made to nod, but only felt the sand grind into my neck.

"D-Don't worry, Mother. I will n-never fail you. I will give you everything you want."

My voice shook along with my body, the pain too intense to stay still.

** "Good. If you do well enough, I will reward you. So, please, be a good girl, Gaara." **

Her voice sounded terrifyingly threatening, yet soothing at the same time.

"Yes, Mother."

I felt the sand tighten it's grip on me until it met the other side. Crushed in my own dream world.

* * *

A/N-I hope you all enjoyed the story, and if there are any questions do not hesitate to PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I hope you like chapter 2. It's a bit longer than the first, but not by more than a couple hundred words. No first person though. Had enough trouble with that the first time around. By the way, Enjoy the story. edit-nvm I obviously shouldnt post chapters on my ipod... ill just use the computer from now on. enjoy.

Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

Gaara lies quietly in the sand with her eyes closed. The sands swirl around and underneath her, as she listens to it shift. It has been two years since the day she met her mother. She has yet to sleep ever since. The idea of sleep chills her bones, and leaves her too fearful of herself to even attempt to get comfortable. Now she is eight, and is quite intelligent. The problem is that she sees hallucinations and visions from lack of sleep. Things appear before her that should not exist or should not be where it is. At times it is almost as bad as sleep, but in her sleep she can not escape. In her sleep she can blame it as a nightmare and move on. These things are almost reality, and are frightening to the little insomniac.

Her brother and her sister visit more often than they used to. She has a feeling it has something to do with her father, but the strange look in Temari's eyes makes her feel an odd tightening in her stomach. She is not sure what it could be, but it does not happen with Kankuro's eyes. These odd things make Gaara feel uncomfortable, and she believes that it is transferred to Temari, as she is very shifty when close to her. Gaara shifts gently in the sand's embrace, trying to get comfortable.

The sun blankets her pale body, and gives the girl a warm feeling on the surface of all of her exposed skin. A dessert mosquito lands silently on her arm, hoping to get a meal off of the resting red-head. This was a mistake. It stuck it's long, sharp mouth into the girl's skin. The bug was filled with sand, and soon popped from the outward pressure. The now darkly colored sand landed gently on the small hole in the sand armor and filled it.

A young blonde girl and brown haired boy approach Gaara, as she lay in the sand. The girl seemed curious as to what the little sand demon was doing. The boy looked a bit fearful, but otherwise seemed to not really care about either girl too much. The boy stopped, but the girl moved closer. She stooped down low next to Gaara and just watched her breathe. The boy seemed apprehensive as to what to do from this point.

"Temari, maybe you shouldn't get too close to her while she's sleeping. You might startle her."

The girl shifted in response. She took a swift glance at her brother before returning her gaze to her sister. Engrossed in the slight movement if the chest, and the air coming between her lips.

"She isn't sleeping, Kankuro. She's just resting."

"How would you know that?"

"She never sleeps."

Kankuro stiffened at this statement. He seemed to be even more fearful if his younger sister now. If that was even possible by this point.

"Why not?"

The question was innocent, but the correct answer was not at all innocent or even pleasant for that matter.

"I don't know. I think she has nightmares."

He looked at her like she was stupid for a few moments, contemplating a snide remark. After a while he found one.

"That's a stupid reason to not sleep. I have nightmares sometimes too, but I sleep every night."

It was the girl's turn to place the accusation of apparent stupidity on her brother. If the look she gave him didn't make him realize his stupidity her next sentence would.

"I never said I was an expert on sleeping habits, Kankuro. I was only guessing."

The boy immaturely mocked his older sister before sitting on the ground, as if to wait out a coming storm. He crossed his legs, and placed his chin on his fists as he tried to find what was so interesting about his little sister. He couldn't figure it out.

"I don't get it. Why are you just watching her like that? It's creepy."

"I want to see if I can figure out what she's thinking by how her body moves."

They stare intently at Gaara, as if to learn the secrets of the universe by staring her down. They stayed that way for quite a while, no success to be found. Kankuro looked about ready to fall asleep. Temari looked weary herself, but was too interested to notice this change. Gaara opened her Greenish eyes to look into the pure blue eyes of her older sister. Temari moved away a bit, startled. Gaara winced at her sister's response to their eye contact. They stayed this way for a few moments, Kankuro stiff as a statue in the background.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

The already startled girl seemed to only grow more confused. She didn't show any signs that she knew what she meant by that. What she did do was guess.

"Do you mean why am I staring at you?"

"No."

Gaara's simple, but blunt answer seemed to have a negative effect on the poor blonde. The look on her face only got more confused the more she thought about it. She only wished she understood it herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

Gaara sat up and looked about for any sign of remembering where she was before realizing she was lying in the sand just outside of the nearby market. Once she knew where she was she quickly spotted Kankuro, and his practice puppet he seems to carry around everywhere. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt, and he had strange tattoos on his face.

"Ummm... Hello."

Gaara had been staring at Kankuro, as if pondering why he was so stiff. He seemed to be a statue. He even breathed such quiet breaths it was hard to tell he was breathing at all. She shifted her gaze back to Temari. She was wearing a white shirt that neglected to cover her shoulders, and a mesh top underneath. Her legs were covered by black spandex shorts. Her blonde hair was in pigtails.

"Is there something wrong Gaara?"

The look in Temari's eyes caused Gaara to look away quickly. If she did not the feeling in her stomach might get worse again. The sand seemed to suddenly become an interesting outlet for lonely staring contests. Temari tilted her head in confusion and concern. What was wrong with Gaara? She seems a bit strange. Guilty almost. She probably still feels bad about what happened with their mother. It was only natural to feel guilty if your mother died giving birth to you.

"Its nothing. Let's go home."

Kankuro seemed fairly adamant about following this suggestion, but now it was Temari's turn to feel apprehensive. Is she avoiding something? Or is she just wanting to get home and get this meeting over with? These thoughts passed through her mind before she followed behind her retreating siblings.

As the sibling trio advanced home through the market streets, the youngest got many negative looks. A few curses were heard under the breaths of men and women alike as they passed by. No one seemed to pay any attention to the other two following along behind Gaara. They were known to be the child's siblings, but were usually left alone because of their connection with the Kazekage. Temari let out an irritated sigh, as yet another man said a few choice words about the "sand demon". She wished they would just leave Gaara alone.

'She hasn't done anything to them. Why do they think this innocent little girl, who is carrying a stuffed bear I might add, would hurt anyone?'

These thoughts were kept in her head, and she never told anyone her feelings about it, not even Kankuro. The boy in question looked a bit flushed at all of the negative attention directed at his little sister.

'What these people are saying about Gaara... Is it true? She's a lot more dangerous than I first thought. I have to be careful what I say around her from now on.'

They walked on through the streets of the market, with the smells of fresh bread and other such foods wafting through the air. Before long the sibling three were affected by these smells. A small rumble coursed through the stomach of the smallest. It wasn't long before the other two followed with possibly greater intensity. Kankuro held his stomach as if in pain.

"We should stop to get something to eat. What do you two want?"

Temari's question was surely heard by the two, but was not answered immediately. It was a few moments later that anything was said.

"We should stop and get some curry."

Kankuro's enthusiastic answer was not what was expected, considering how he had been acting recently. Gaara's response came soon after. With much less energy and enthusiasm.

"Yes..."

Temari thought for a moment. Thinking wether that would be good or not. The answer was simple though.

'It sounds like a good idea, besides Gaara seems to like curry quite a bit.'

"Curry it is"

They made their way to the curry shop, hoping to get their food soon to relieve the hunger that they feel. The route was rather erratic. Plenty of turns. Left then right then right again. Etc. It took a few minutes before they found the modest shop. They entered and sat down to rest.

"Aaahhh... Now we can just order and eat."

Kankuro was quite content with the seating arrangement, being on the opposite side of the table from his sisters. He was also very ready for his favorite food.

"They aren't that busy either. It shouldn't be too long before we get to eat."

Curry may not be her favorite, but she prefers it over not eating at all. Besides, if Gaara can get closer to her it would only be that much better. The woman joined them soon enough. She looked like she was about to pass out. Her face was curled in a fake smile, and the sweat on her brow wasn't helping conceal that fact.

"M-May I take your order?"

"I'll have your spiciest curry mam."

There was an unsaturated glee in the eyes of the boy, as he ordered. He was ready for what was to come.

"you two?"

"I'll just have a beef curry."

"I will as well..."

The woman seemed to gain a bit of a twitch when Gaara took her order. She looked about ready to explode by this point.

"Ofcourse, be right b-back."

She left after that to give the chef the orders and get three cups of water. She came back soon after with the aforementioned water.

"Here you are"

The three glasses were sat down on the table in front of them. A clear glass of water sat consecrating in front of Kankuro as well as Temari. Gaara's was something else it seemed. It looked like water, but something about it seemed off.

"I'll be back in a moment with your food"

The woman's scared twitch was gone. Replaced with a nervous satisfaction. One that went unnoticed by the trio. She left them to their water, but made sure to watch discreetly. Most likely hoping to see Gaara drink her "water". There was definitely something wrong with it. Gaara picked up her glass to take a drink, but was quickly stopped by Temari. She looked concerned again.

"Gaara wait!"

She had grabbed the glass just before the girl had taken a sip. The glass was even touching her lips. The startling act had a negative effect. Sand was wrapped around Temari's arm, and looked stiff, ready to tear it off if need be. Gaara's breaths were short and pained. Pale skin shook and rippled. She was scared. Not of Temari, but of herself. She had almost injured her sister. That would be unforgivable to mother. Gaara's sand fell limply to the floor, and she relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry mother..."

Her statement was whispered under her breath so only "mother" could hear it. She heard it.

"Gaara... You disappoint me... You should be more careful with my children."

"Yes mother."

Temari puts the cup down on the table, and looks at Gaara, calming down.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. I thought something was wrong with the water."

The girl in question looks up at her, surprised at the strange way she's speaking. She was looking at her like "that" again. It was making Gaara uncomfortable. She quickly looks away again. After a long while of silence, the waitress returns with the food. Setting down the plates of almost indistinguishable curry in front of each person, the woman looked as nervous as before if not more so.

"Have a good meal."

She leaves after that, and doesn't come back. Leaving the three alone to eat their respective curry. Gaara takes a bite of her curry, and quickly shuts her eyes tightly. Swallowing unusually swiftly, her eyes begin to water.

"Are you alright Gaara? That curry is spicy be careful."

Gaara coughs a few times before returning to eating, more carefully this time. Blowing on each piece before eating it slowly. Before long, they were all finished, and full. Kankuro looked a bit sick, but otherwise the trio was much happier after eating. They left the curry stop, leaving the money on the table. Once they returned Gaara to Uncle Yashamaru's house, they went home themselves. Today was rather peaceful in comparison to most days spent with their little sister, and on some level, they hope the girl in question had a good time as well.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if there are any suggestions or any ways I can improve. Just general advice from you seasoned writers would be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Alright here is another chapter in The Bloody Sands. I hope you enjoy it and have done so to this point already. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Silence.

It struck fear into the hearts of men. It wasn't fear of a hidden enemy, not even the fear that they lost a friend. Just the fear of the unknown.

This simple fear, the fear that anything and everything could happen, could drive anyone mad. It is, after all, far to easy to lose to one's own fear.

The ninja guarding the small carriage were trained to not show fear. Most were confident enough in their abilities to not feel what others do, but that fear of what is to come still sits, lingering in the darkest corners of the mind.

Unbeknownst to these trained ninjas, a young girl sat quietly on a small cloud of sand. It carried her, as if she were weightless. She was following closely at a safe distance, and she was doing well if the oblivious ninja were any marking point.

She tugged on her cloak to make sure it did not fall and expose her. This mission was secret. She was no assassin, but she was still relied upon to get the job done. Finished it shall be.

The girl followed for a greater portion of the day just watching them, waiting for the proper moment to strike.

'These ninja are quite sloppy. Why were they chosen to protect this man?'

The girl's thoughts were not just an insult. This was punctuated by one of the ninja yawning and complaining that they should've stopped and set up camp an hour ago. The offensive retaliation of the ninja opposite him only further proved it.

"I don't know. Maybe we should turn in for the night. What do you say, sensei?"

The ninja in the back of the caravan seemed to be the most level headed and leader-like of the squad. Although that wasn't much of a feat. A group of sheep would be harder to lead.

"I agree. *yawn* We wouldn't gain anything if we exhausted ourselves."

"Alright then it's settled we will stop and set up camp."

The group stopped and the ninja on the left stretched his limbs before being told to retrieve logs for a campfire. To which he groaned and muttered something to the effect of 'Why is it always me that has to do the lifting jobs?'

He left walking out into the woods muttering insults and complaints about his companions as he went. He even took out his anger on a rock, crushing it underfoot.

The girl followed. This would be the beginning of an unfortunate chain of events.

She stepped off the cloud of sand and walked along the trees softly, silently. Shadowing the teenage ninja.

He came upon a pile of twigs, and began to pick them up. He was entirely oblivious to his coming demise. Bent over, he was as vulnerable as he would get during this trip, and this will be taken advantage of.

With a small hop and a silent landing she was already upon him. A claw made of sand formed around her hand, and she reached slowly towards the boy's exposed neck. Then, as if his complaints had finally irritated the girl, she clutched his neck. The ninja froze. She clenched her fist.

The corpse dropped limply to the ground. The head landed in the pile of gathered twigs. The girl turned and stepped onto the appearing platform of sand and it lifted away without a second glance.

Before long she had reached the encampment, and it was finished save for the fire. The group seemed confused at their compatriot's absence. This was surely not an average event for the now deceased ninja.

"Why isn't he back yet?"

The kunoichi member of the squad seemed concerned if not a bit irate. Maybe this WAS commonplace.

"I'm not sure. By now he would at least be here with the bare minimum of what is needed. Maybe we should go check on him."

The jonin leader of the group didn't seem that worried about the young member of the squad. Maybe he was confident in his abilities? Doubtful.

Gaara suddenly grasped her forehead in pain. A piercing noise sounded that only she could hear. Then a voice followed it.

"KiLl tHEm! WHaT ArE YOU waItING fOR?"

"I'm sorry mother... I-I will kill them soon. I promise. Just give me a little more time."

The girl sounded as if she were pleading for her life. Her body language spoke of the fear of failure and something else.

"AlRight. JUst a littlE MorE TIme. If YOu don'T KiLl them sOOn thOUGh, ILl haVe TO InTerveNe."

The girl nodded to the breeze, and resumed her wait for the perfect strike.

Back with the camp, they had decided that the kunoichi would go check on the boy. The screams will be easier to hear, and more alarming is what Gaara deduced.

She left, leaving two ninja and their charge alone with no fire. They sat there, silently waiting for her to return. The tension was eerily palpable, for them.

The jonin sensei went inside the bigger tent and began a conversation with the man that a young girl aimed to kill. The young ninja seemed quite wary of his fate with no one around. So, this too was taken advantage of.

When the trained killer turned his back, the little girl dropped down from the trees and stalked to her position for the greatest effect. She leaned into the heavily breathing ninja's ear from behind and whispered a few simple words.

"Your time is up."

The boy tensed up for battle and before he could turn, he became just another dead ninja. No more heroic than the others.

Right on cue there was a scream from the kunoichi from before. She must have found her friend.

The tent burst open and the jonin met with the young girl, but he did not see a young girl. He saw a cloaked assassin. Their eyes acquainted each other, and formed a silent contract. One that spoke only of death to the loser, and life to the victor.

"Who are you?"

It was a simple question. One that was always asked when meeting a new person, but the tone determines the person's current mental status. This man was intrigued.

However, his question was not answered. This assassin was silent, and speaking would only waste time. The target would not see the next morning.

The jonin struck first, but it only connected with a wall of sand. The sand swiftly wound around the man's arm. A whisper.

"You won't be needing this."

A sickening crunch followed by a twisted rip and an agonized scream rang through the quiet forest. The assassin winced, as hysterical laughter wrought in her mind.

The sand moved on to hold down the pained jonin. It coursed in a circle around his heart. Then, it formed a heart shape of it's own, and ground its way downward. Screams of agony filled the crisp air.

The young assassin stepped over the downed body and into the tent casually. The man inside, her target, quickly backed to the wall, terrified. Rightfully so.

She took a step forward and the grown man whimpered pathetically. The girl exhaled slowly. It turned into a cough, and she dropped to her knees painfully. The taste of iron filled her mouth and she tried to shake it off. She failed.

The man seemed to become more courageous. He took a few steps forward. Then a few more. Soon he was standing right in front of his would be assassin. He put his hand on her head and sighed.

She finished her coughing fit and looked up at the aging man. His breathing spoke of a man close to death. He seemed to accept his fate now.

"Why? Why are you not afraid of me?"

The man looked at her. He seemed not at all surprised that she had the voice of a little girl. He seemed content if nothing else.

"I am an old man. My death is near anyway. Besides, I'm sure whatever reason you have for doing this is a good one if you would so blatantly kill an old geezer like me"

The man chuckled at his joke, but the girl only looked more confused. He should be afraid of dying painfully shouldn't he?

"Go ahead. Do it."

The girl stood from her place on the ground, and moved her sand to his ear. She would give him a swift end.

The sand entered his skull and wrapped around his brain. A single twitch from the assassin and blood began to leak from the man's ears, and he fell limply at her feet.

Water began to leak from the young girl's eyes. She reached up and wiped some and looked at it questioningly.

"Why? Why am I crying for this man? He was my target. I should be elated, but my stomach hurts."

She wipes her eyes and tries to stop crying, but is only met with more tears. A shaky accusation is heard then.

"You killed them."

The young assassin turned and the two kunoichi locked eyes. Both filled with tears. Both had fear. One tinged, one filled.

"Why?"

The question was met with a wave of sand chopping the girl in half. Both halves landed independently. She screamed, this time in agony.

Gaara fell to her knees and cried. She didn't understand what brought this on, but she had to release all of it before she faced her father again. She must not show any weakness to him, but her "mother" saw it all.

**"HOw dARe YoU? YOU CrY fOR THIs stRaNGer, BUt NoT YouR oWn MOtheR?" **

Gaara continued to cry until it turned into a dull sob. She stood up then and spoke to the open air before leaving.

"Good-bye."

* * *

A/N- What'd you all think of Gaara's assassination mission? Did you think I set up her apparent humanity correctly? Let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here's chapter 4 I'm really sorry it took so long between updates this time around, but I had been having an amazingly stressful week, and you guys probably just want to read the chapter. I will not hinder you. Go ahead. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

A thirteen year old girl sat quietly in an empty house. She was eating some form of soup. There was a pattern, a rhythm. Scoop, cool, consume, repeat. It had become a routine, but not only this. Everything, the missions, the killing, the assassins, all of it was just another part of her life.

She could practically predict the moves and motives of everyone she came across, everyone she saw. They were all just open books to her.

Of course it shouldn't be long until the next assassin makes his move. He will fail, without even truly understanding the girl's nature. Just like the rest of them, he will fall.

The girl stops, and puts her wooden spoon on the table next to the bowl nonchalantly. A kunai lodges itself in the table next to her hand. She sighs, and a cocky, young ninja steps out of the shadows.

His grin was wide, and he looked far too confident in his abilities for his own good. He chuckles.

"I guess you don't scare easy, huh kid?"

The girl grabs the salt shaker from the middle of the table, and sprinkles some into her soup. This causes the ninja to become irritated.

"HEY! Don't ignore me you little whore! I'm here to kill you."

She takes her spoon and tastes the now seasoned soup, and begins eating again. This only served to further the short tempered assassin's irritability.

"Listen!"

The ninja throws a kunai at the girl. A hand of sand swiftly reaches up out of the floorboards and grabs the weapon out of the air. The girl speaks, without looking up from her soup.

"I don't have time to play with you."

Another hand comes out of the floor, and they brace the ground as if hoisting up the owner. A body of sand lifts from the ground. It was a replica of the girl, only it seemed to not have any color other than that of sand. The details were there though. It was oddly eerie.

The assassin cries out in frustration as he throws a set of shuriken at the clone. They all lodge into it, and the clone recoils at each. It stands fully, looking at its attacker. The replica removes the shuriken from its body, and throws them back. The assassin dodges, and lands in a small pile of sand in the floor.

"What the Hell?"

The sand began to wrap around his legs and keep him in place as the sand clone walks over to him, finally gaining color. Reaching into his pouch, the clone pulls out a kunai, and smiles maliciously. The man now begins to struggle and curse profusely.

The real Gaara takes her now empty bowl and spoon to the sink, and proceeds to wash them. In the background a ninja screams in a tortured voice. Once she finishes the dishes, Gaara speaks without turning from putting up the now clean bowl and spoon.

"Don't play with your food mother. It's unsightly."

A loud, short screech is heard, then a bloodcurdling crunching noise. The sound of sand dropping lifelessly to the ground follows. Another sigh from the girl.

Yes, it was all just a simple routine. There was just no way out of this loop. Something new needed to happen soon or she would chop off her own arm from boredom.

Gaara moved through the quiet and into the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror and stopped in front of the shower. She undressed, and her sand armor dropped to the ground. The girl then stepped in and took her shower. She finished then walked into the living room again. On the way there, sand lifted from the ground, covered her body, soaked up the water, and dropped heavily back to the ground.

Once she entered the living room, a knock was heard at the door. It was quick, smooth, and fearful. Then it was quiet again. Gaara looked to the door to see an envelope lying silently on the floor. Even from here she could see the Kazekage's seal, warning her who it was from.

Her sand retrieved it for her, as she made her way to the hall closet. It even opened and unfolded it as she got dressed. Once these tasks were finished, she returned to the living room, and sat upon the couch to read.

'Gaara

I have an important mission for you to carry out, but it's not only you. You and your siblings will be participating in the Chuunin exams that will be held in the village hidden in the leaves. You will report to me for full briefing.

-Kazekage'

The paper turned to sand from the bottom up, falling to the ground as it went. The information was not classified, but none will take to kindly to the personally sent messages from the Kazekage to the monster child.

A mission in another ninja village was new. The only other villages she has been to were pedestrian and market villages, so a mission within the walls of another ninja village would be new and edgy. This would be entertaining.

* * *

The Kazekage and two of his children sat patiently waiting for the fourth member of the meeting. Mostly patient.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Quiet Kankuro, maybe she hasn't gotten the letter yet."

The two children were bickering as usual, and the Kazekage looked quite a bit irritated at their constant arguing. It must have been going on for quite a while.

The door opened, but only one of them seemed to notice it and the girl entering through it. She walked steadily and silently to the area between the two bickering children. She coughs as she nears them, and they stiffen as if startled.

"Oh. H-Hey, Gaara."

"Good morning, Gaara."

They gave their respective greetings to the girl, and acted as if never having argued about anything. As if this girl's presence kept then from doing so.

"Ah. Gaara, you have arrived I see."

The Kazekage gave his own greeting to his youngest daughter. His face spoke of nonchalance, but in truth he was rather fearful of the girl. He has, after all, been the one to send the assassins from other villages to kill her.

"Your assignment will be as follows; You, Temari, and Kankuro will participate in the Chuunin exams, and you must not show any form of effort. You must intimidate the competition to the point that they are too fearful to even face you."

The Kazekage grins inwardly. It won't be hard at all for Gaara to do those things even alone. Phase one will be finished without any difficulty.

"Then, once Gaara defeats her opponent we will make our move on the village. I have made an alliance with a very powerful new village, and they will be there as well. Once Gaara is finished with the third exam, we will make our move and destroy that bane of m- all existence. We will be leaving tomorrow. Pack what you will need for a month and a half long trip. We'll meet at the entrance to the village at sunrise. Dismissed."

The Kazekage's three children stood and left him by himself in his office. They stayed together for an entire block before splitting into a pair and an individual, or was it always that way? They went their separate ways, at least until tomorrow.

* * *

Gaara sat quietly, leaning against the large rock formation that surrounded the village. She wore a red scarf over her chin and mouth to keep from inhaling the sand in the air.

Any bystander would believe that she was sleeping by the way she breathed, and didn't move much. Actually she was merely waiting patiently for her now thirty minutes late teammates. Even her father the Kazekage was late.

'How irritating.'

It was not long before the three joined her outside the village walls. They seemed different than normal, happier almost.

"I see you were early Gaara."

The blonde's statement caused the girl in question to look up at the blonde. She must be trying to deceive Gaara by making her believe they were actually on time. This caused Gaara to speak.

"Early?"

"Yeah! It's still ten minutes until we have to leave so I guess we're all early."

The blonde received an odd look from the red head at that statement. Maybe she was telling the truth.

"What are you talking about, Te- oof"

Kankuro had begun to question Temari's "little white lie" until he was interrupted by an elbow to the stomach. Temari smiled nervously, attempting to hide her lie. Kankuro, on the other hand, was rubbing his stomach.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move."

As the Kazekage gave the order, the team took their positions and began the long trek to the village hidden in the leaves and what will surely be the most memorable Chuunin exams yet.

* * *

A/N-How'd you like it? Gaara has basically become a broken doll thanks to those around her, but it's about to be the Chuunin exams so maybe Naruto can fix her. *shrug* we'll cross that bridge when we cone to it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello all, I apologize on Lilese's behalf. She had no ability to post this story, and it's taken awhile, so I, FromSoraXWithLove, have added this for her, it IS her work, so this is not mine PLUG: you can check my story, CADET on my page, the name above...

* * *

Chapter 5

Gaara's POV  
What use is there for soaked sand that can not even hold it's form? It is a very taxing question that has not left my mind since the Kazekage quite blatantly pointed it out to me. What use does it have?

The reason this question was asked was a very unfortunate failure of mine that took place in a storm.

I had never seen so much rain, and will probably never see that much again for the rest of my life. Not that I will really miss it. Rainwater can only hinder me and my mother.

My fa- the Kazekage was quite angered with me when he found out my weakness. I wanted to strangle myself for disappointing him. My mother had a few choice words for him. Though I'm unsure whether she meant to defend me or just continue her violent reputation.

I step over a large tree root that was simply jutting out of ground. We had only recently entered the forest, and still had a ways to go until we reached the village.

The trees here were taller than anything I had ever seen. I had sent a sand clone to see what it was like to be so high, I made sure to leave my eye on it's body, and the view left a somewhat unpleasant feeling in my body. Uncertainty towards what it could be made me feel extraordinarily uncomfortable.

At the current moment in time I am at the back of the pack. My orders were to watch for any ninja or other that would attack us, and make certain that none of my traveling companions ever know they existed. Therefore, I am to kill it before it even realizes it was caught, and so far I have only deleted six bandits- no ninja.

The cloak that I was given to wear was baggy to the point that it covered my hands unless I pulled them away. It is a smoky black with grey, castle-tower borders, and a two box checker line all the way down the side of the sleeves. Though the cloak ended at my shins, the zipper stopped at my thighs. The other went all the way to my nose, and I utilized that fully.

It would take some form of miracle for them to know it was me that ended their lives.

As I caused another bandit to become one with the ground beneath him, a blue jay found it's way onto my head. I jerked my head a bit, confused from the bold step such a small creature just took so easily. I reached my hand to the top of my hood and pointed, making a perch for the courageous little being.

It moved into position on my index finger and I held it before my shadowed face. It merely looked at me as if searching for the eyes of the creature it now perched upon.

"How is it you are not afraid, little one?"

It simply tilted it's head at the sound. It was merely noise to him.

"Is it that you know not of the danger that you have come to face?"

It's answer was a swift, short chirp. I stopped.

"Do you have a name?"

It responded once more. It sounded more like a song than any form of name, so I simply took the last few syllables as its name.

"Will you be my companion then Ki Cheeky?" (Name is last then first)

Another short, yet positive sounding chirp was used as a response. It seemed to be in the affirmative to me, so it seems I have my first friend with me on this day.

That strange feeling from before entered my gut again. I felt a little uncomfortable from it. My new companion helped me through it though. With what must have been a soothing song, I felt much better.

"Thank you, Cheeky."

Narrator's POV

The girl was currently at the back, making the ones who noticed uncomfortable. She was talking to a bird like it was a person, anyone would be at least somewhat unnerved at such a sight. Though no one dared to speak up.

The Kazekage himself seemed to be getting rather annoyed at the child. To act in such a manner made him feel like she was teasing him. Pretending to be innocent when she could just as easily crush the little thing and use it as a projectile.

'... But you can't fool me...'

The caravan continued on the path to Konoha. The gates could be seen in the distance, and this sight was met with various reactions.

'My first time in another village..."

'I hope Kankuro doesn't terrorize the little Konoha children..."

'Heh... Hiruzen won't know what hit him...'

'If I prove my loyalty and worth then maybe f- the Kazekage will accept me...'

They were stopped at the gates by a pair of Chuunin, who looked quite displeased with their job of guarding the gates.

"Papers please..."

The Chuunin gate-keeper requested their exam papers in a blatantly bored tone.

The Kazekage handed over a certificate of invitation signed by the Hokage. Which got a response that dripped in a form of angst one can only get from the utter loathing of one's job.

"You may proceed."

The group entered the village and stopped about half a mile in. The Kazekage turned to his children as if to give a speech or lecture of a kind.

"You may go off and do as you please, but do not embarrass me. Dismissed"

With a wave of his arm the Kazekage allowed his children free roaming rights about the village. The three Genin moved away to their own machinations. They were to not be late to the exams or their would be punishment involved.

Gaara's POV

The Kazekage dismissed us saying very little, yet a good bit at the same time. My siblings went off directly into the center of town. Though they are old enough to take care of themselves, I took it upon myself to trail them and make sure nothing happens. Kankuro has a short-temper when it comes to Konoha-nin for whatever reason.

As I shadowed my siblings, I realized how unprepared they are if they have yet to notice me only a few feet behind them. You'd think they'd be more wary of attacks in an unfamiliar shinobi village.

Narrator's POV

An easy-going blonde boy, wearing mostly orange with some blue, seemed to be Chasing a young brown haired boy who looked to be emanating him. The blonde boy had whisker-like indentations in his face that made his grin foxy. While the brown haired boy had a long blue scarf that could easily trip him if he stepped wrong and a yellow shirt and black shorts.

From the looks of things they were playing 'ninja', one of the most common past times of students in the Konoha ninja academy.

Though the blonde boy was an actual ninja, he seemed content and even ecstatic at playing this childish game with his young friend. Unfortunately it wasn't long before things went sour.

The brown-haired boy crashed into Kankuro, who seemed to have already lost his temper. He lifted the boy up by his blue, over-sized scarf and proceeded to threaten him.

"Listen here gaki! You need to be watching where your going!"

The boy struggled and flailed his fists trying to land a hit on the black-clad ninja. His arms were too short to reach though.

"Hey! Let him go!"

The blonde boy from before stepped in with a punk haired girl beside him. She held a stern gaze that said what he said and more.

"Why should I? The brat needs to learn a thing or two about watching where he's going. And if I don't teach him who will?"

There was a tone in his voice. One that provoked a fight and teased all those involved in the same breath. He wanted something to go down. He encouraged it with all his might.

"Kankuro, have you already forgotten why we're here?"

The tormentor visibly paled at the sound of his sibling's voice. He seemed to be going over every possible excuse he could think of for this situation. You could almost seem him drawing blanks as he stuttered.

"G-Gaara! I-I was just... They started it!"

All those present looked up into the nearby tree, as on the branch was a red-haired girl that only two of the five recognized.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro dropped the boy, who hid behind the blonde. Both the young boy and the black-clad ninja looked visibly shaken. Both for different reasons.

Gaara dropped from the tree and led her siblings away from the group of shocked genin.

The girl only hoped that this did not reach the Kazekage, or she would surely be punished for not interfering sooner.

* * *

I'm unsure as to what she would put here, so i will thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaara's POV

After that little stunt that Kankuro pulled, we met with the Kazekage. He harshly reprimanded us. By the end of it, I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Even if he has tried to kill me on multiple occasions, I still feel this need to please the man.

After he dismissed us, we went to the direction of the building in which the exams were to be held. We walked in and up the stairs, and after that we came upon conflict.

Everyone was gathered around a door and two Chuunin, though, I don't believe the Genin realized they were Chuunin. There seemed to be a genjutsu put on the sign above the door, changing the '2' into a '3'. It was basic level genjutsu and it's rather depressing to realize that no one seems to have noticed we're on the second floor. So, I silently lead Temari and Kankuro up the stairs.

Once we were up there they seemed like they had noticed it as well. I wasn't surprised. Though considering their lack of observation earlier it is an improvement. This might have something to do with being reprimanded by the Kazekage.

When we entered the room, it was not empty. So at least some genin saw through the jutsu. The others were three from sound, and a few from cloud.

I walked over to one of the corners, and stood there. It could be a long wait.

* * *

After a good while, the two Genin from Kankuro's 'incident' walked in along with their companion. Soon after arriving they found their friends, and began socializing. Loudly.

Their volume was really irritating the cloud ninja, if the glares were any indication. Soon the grey haired boy pointed out the cloud of aggravation that they had caused, before introducing himself. Then he showed them some cards, and was explaining something about the cards. When he was reading them I could have sworn I heard my name, but I dismissed it as some coincidence.

After that the sound ninja just seemed to think that it would be easier if he were out of the equation. The one with the large gauntlet attempted a punch. It was dodged, but not quite. The grey haired boy's glasses cracked from the sound coming from the gauntlet. Clever. Mother didn't think the sound was anything other than irritating though.

Then he started regurgitating his food. That wasn't expected.

"You sound ninja should stop doing as you please, do you want to get disqualified already?"

I looked to the speaker. It was a man in a trench coat. He smirked.

"I am Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first exam."

The sound ninja were looking not at all ashamed of their actions, despite the threat they received.

"There will be no fighting in this exam, and when you are allowed you may not kill them."

That rule will only slow me down. Unless hidden I can't kill. This will only make it more challenging.

"Anyone who disobeys my rules will be disqualified immediately. Is that clear?"

Then there was nothing for an amount of time. Silence reigned until Ibiki interrupted it.

"Everyone will be assigned a seat depending on the number they get. Once everyone is seated the papers will be handed out."

Everyone was given numbers that represented specific seats in the classroom. I was placed in a seat near the back corner.

"Now! Everyone listen up, as I explain the rules."

He went on to tell us that each one of us starts off with ten points, and each time we are caught cheating, we lose two points. If you were to get caught five times, you would be disqualified along with your team. The same would happen if you missed all questions, or had a combination of both.

The papers were handed out face down. I was one of the last ones to get the paper. It felt like I was waiting longer than I actually did. Eventually, every Genin had an exam, and the examiner looked ready to begin.

"Alright, Begin!"

Everyone flipped their paper over, though some lagged behind. I read the first question, and it was a simple cryptogram. After that the test seemed to have turned from a valley to a cliff. Every question was something that only seasoned Chuunin know.

Like every cliff there are always footholds. I discreetly looked around at the other Genin. It seems most were having a troubled time with their tests as well. Though the blonde boy from before seemed to be having a panic attack. I then noticed that a few of the Genin taking the exam were writing their answers confidently, as if asking to be cheated on.

They were Chuunin taking the exam so that we may test our information gathering abilities. I decided on the one who looked the most distracted writing an answer, and sent my sand eye onto the ceiling above him. I had to squint a bit, but I could see his answers. His hand-writing had a lot to be desired. I copied them all down anyway.

Once I was finished, I checked the progress of Kankuro. He was using that wooden puppet of his to impersonate one of the Chuunin that lined the room. He said something about the restroom and left. Sooner or later he came back, supposedly with the answers that the "Chuunin" had seen.

Temari seemed to already be finished. I must have missed her cheating strategy when I was observing Kankuro.

I looked around the class again and noticed a Hyuuga clan female with short hair was letting the blonde boy cheat off of her. It was surprising to say the least. Then a kunai imbedded itself in the desk next to him, and he froze like a when a villager realizes it's me he bumped into.

The Chuunin who threw it told the guy next to the blonde that he and his team were disqualified. He left with his teammates insulting him on his failure.

After a long while, Ibiki announced the final question.

"Now. Time for the tenth question. Let me explain the new rules. First, I want you all to decide wether to take the tenth question. If you do not, you will fail. If you do decide to take your chances, however there will be a penalty if you get it wrong. You will no longer be able to take the Chuunin exams for the rest of your life."

The assorted Genin reacted through their loud questioning, and cries of disbelief. This must be a trick.

A very feral looking boy in an over-coat shot up out of his seat and yelled above the others a question that ceased all others.

"What the Hell is up with that?! There are people here who have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki chuckled darkly. He was having fun with this lie of his.

"This year it's my rules, if you don't believe you can answer it then by all means, leave. Come back next year. Now, everyone who wants to leave raise your hands."

At first nothing happened, I didn't think anyone fell for his obvious lie, but then hands started rising. One by one, tricked Genin forfeited, taking their teammates with them. Soon enough it gained speed, and the room was emptying.

Just when I thought everyone was going to leave, the blonde boy raised his hand, slowly, shakily. His pink haired teammate looked at him with an odd look. Then he slammed his hand down, making a loud noise as it hit the desk.

"You can't expect me to just quit! I'll never give up for as long as I live, because one day, I'll become Hokage!"

My first reaction was that that was a little unnecessary, but the number of Genin with their hands raised or those who looked like they were about to quit looked more confident than before. It looked like no one else would quit from here.

"Now that your time for leaving is up. Those who didn't quit..."

It seemed like everyone leaned in as if he were telling them all a very important secret.

"You all pass!"

There were several loud cries of disbelief. Everyone really did fall for it I guess. The Morino guy started explaining the meaning of the choice. As I was not interested, I just stared out the window. I could have sworn I saw Cheeky on the branch near the window, but when I looked back over he wasn't there.

My thoughts were shattered when I saw a woman jumping from roof to roof. She seemed to be headed for the building we were in. I looked over to the examiner, but he seemed completely oblivious of the fact that a possibly crazy woman was jumping towards this floor.

He paid for his lack of attention when she busted through the window and somehow managed to get a banner over Ibiki's face before landing in a celebratory pose.

"I am Mitarashi Anko and I will be the proctor for the second exam!"

The rest of the Genin looked on in shock and mixed fear. This woman was going to be our next proctor? With that entrance I'm surprised she's qualified for anything...

"Follow me!"

She exited the room calmly, as if that was how she got in here in the first place. This was going to be a long exam.

* * *

A/N- Hello. I'm back! I finally got a new internet adapter so now I can use my computer again. You can now expect a new chapter every week. though... if I do not make it in time, expect two new chapters the next update week... Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on myself... nah. ok so the new update week will be Fridays. or... saturday... depends on which one I post on this week. Tell me how you like the new chapter, and I would love some advice on how the second exam should go. whether it should change or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Unknown POV

My teammates and I were ready to pass the second exam. It was going to be a piece of cake.

Looking at the other teams, I decided that only my team was worthy of passage. It seemed only right that we go straight for the team to our immediate right once we enter the gate and take their scroll. It should be really easy to just break the previous record of the time it takes to finish this exam. Especially if it's that suna team. They look pretty weak to me, and their village must have only sent one team because they were too scared to send anymore in. Too many casualties I guess.

All the teams went to their gates, and what do ya' know! The suna team is at the gate to my team's immediate right. This will be an easy exam.

I heard the proctor yell start, so my team and I headed through the gates. We were excited because we knew we were going to shatter that record.

Narrator's POV

a Suna team of three was very easily completing the exam.

It was rather violent actually. The way they so simply exercised any threat of the forest so rightfully named.

The only one who actually did anything other than taunt and jeer, and in fact did the opposite, was the smallest of the trio. One could not immediately place a gender on the small being, because of its tattered, tan cloak. The cloak seemed to writhe as if given life. Though, it shall be known that it must be a girl because of the femininity of the small chin and the other visible features.

This girl was not full of blood-lust, though it may have seemed that way to a bystander. She merely knew not how to treat these "Problems" any other way. It was how she learned to deal with it.

The girl ended the short life of some kid who thought them easy prey. Therefore killing the last of the members of that team. She crushed him with sand, spraying the blood everywhere. Though her teammates had umbrellas with them to fight off the blood rain, she herself was doused with the blood.

The girl smiled, though it was not because of the death or the blood. Shukaku, the demon within her, had praised her. The girl didn't know about Shukaku, she was led to believe the Tanuki beast was her mother. This fact led her on a terribly ugly path.

Any blood that landed on the tan cloak was seemingly absorbed into the fabric. The actual answer being that it had been consumed by the sand that the cloak was made of.

The sand, which had been used to crush the boy, returned to the cloak, causing it to look as if it had never been ripped to pieces like it looked to have been earlier.

A scroll with brown ends was laying in the dirt, and appeared as if it had been protected from the spray. The sand that resided underneath it lifted it into the air, and brought it to the girl. She took it from the sand before it returned to the cloak as well, the sand lengthening it by an inch.

The blood-soaked girl turned around, and began walking in the opposite direction, towards the tower in the center of the forest. Her two teammates followed suit, dropping their ruined umbrellas onto the equally bloody ground.

On the way to the tower, one would have expected the journey to be fairly calm, it being the first day and all. No human confronted them, as expected. Plenty of odd and disturbingly large animals did.

The first had been a centipede. It was the size of a small car, and it seemed to blend in with the tree it was attached to. It did attack, but it had its legs cut off by sand, demobilizing it. The only suna team in the exams moved on once it was no longer a threat.

The second beast had been a snake the size of a train. It had actually almost consumed the male of the group. The colossal snake was stopped before it got there though. The tail was being held back by a large hand made of sand. The boy was an inch away from being within the snake's mouth.

The girl used her entire cloak of sand, exposing her shoulder length red hair. Half of the sand held back the snake, the other half was used to wrap around the vertebrae just past the head of the snake. It ground into it until the snake bled, and then crushed it.

Once she was sure the snake was dead, she returned her sand to cloak form, once again hiding her face.

When the blonde female of the group snapped the male member out of his fearful stupor, they had to catch up with the already leaving third member.

The trio reached the tower a total of seven hours after the second test began, shattering the previous record. A larger portion of the time spent walking.

|-|

Gaara's POV

Once we were inside the tower there was something written on the wall, Though I did not read it. I opened both of the scrolls, and the female proctor, who may or may not be completely insane, appeared in the room. She whistled loudly.

"You guys are fast! You broke the record."

I wasn't aware we were being timed, though that does not matter. I am guessing she is here to give us our new instructions.

"Ah well. Just go take your pick of the rooms we have in the tower. It will be a couple a' days before the rest start finishing."

She once again exited normally, as if she did not just appear in the room. Mother did not like her, but for the reason that she smelled of snake.

I led my team to the first room. We all entered the room, and they both visibly relaxed. I did not relax, I might fall asleep if I relax.

Temari sat by one of the beds, and began reading a book she had taken with her. It was small, but had a large number of pages by the looks of it.

Kankuro just plopped onto the nearest bed and took a nap, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

I walked over to the bed farthest from the door, but I did not touch it. The sheets were the purest and largest expanse of white I've seen. It did not ripple either, it was a perfectly straight bed sheet.

The room was very white as well, though it was not this white. I sat on the floor in the corner, and got ready for one of the longest waits of my life. This was going to be boring.


End file.
